Let's Not Fall In Love
by Fujiwara Naoki
Summary: Let's not fall in love, we don't know each other very well yet Actually, I'm a little scared, I'm sorry Let's not make promises, you never know when tomorrow comes But I really mean it when I say I like you / Tapi aku sungguh-sungguh ketika aku mengatakan aku menyukaimu / SasuFemNaru!


Drap….. Drap….. Drap

Kaki kaki panjang terus berlari di antara koridor sekolah sesekali kepalanya menoleh berhenti sebentar sekedar bertanya pada orang lain. berbelok bahkan hampir menubruk orang lain. tidak perduli jika rambutnya mulai lepek karena keringat. Kembali berhenti di depan kelas menggeser pintu dengan keras.

Melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri. Kembali keluar dengan ritme langkah yang sama. Tidak juga perduli dengan para gadis yang memekik senang melihatnya. Semakin cepat menuju tujuan.

Menghela nafas perlahan kakinya melambat begitu matanya menemukan objek yang dia cari. Berada di sana berdiri di tengah-tengah lapangan basket yang luas. Mata tajam miliknya melembut berubah menjadi sendu sebelum menghela nafas perlahan lalu berjalan pelan dengan gesture tubuh dia buat menjadi lebih tenang mungkin. Masih punggung dalam pandangannya, rambut pirangnya menjadi lebih pendek mungkin dia merubah model rambutnya kemarin.

Dia berbalik tersenyum manis. Hal biasa tapi tubuhnya seperti tersengat ribuan lebah. Berjalan mendekat sebelum meraihnya dalam sebuah pelukan hangat.

"Sasuke?"

"Hanya sebentar"

LET'S NOT FALL IN LOVE

Uchiha Sasuke || Namikaze Naruto (FemNaru)

Romance, Friendship

T

Oneshoot

Inspirited by Big Bang – Let's not fall in love

Discalimer:

Gender switch, little bit OOC

Seperti biasa Sasuke akan mencarinya lalu duduk bersama seperti ini. menghabiskan waktu berdua, dengan detakan yang lebih cepat hingga membuat seorang Uchiha sepertinya hampir gila di setiap detakannya.

Gadis itu, gadis yang sama saat pertama kali dia temui tiga tahun yang lalu. Berada di kelas yang sama. Sasuke tidak tahu seperti sebuah magnet yang terus menariknya. Dia berbeda itu yang Sasuke tahu. Dia tidak sama seperti gadis – gadis yang selalu mengejarnya. Dia cantik tapi dengan caranya sendiri. Dia hangat dan itulah yang membuatnya sedingin es bisa mencair.

"Haah… hari ini lagi-lagi aku kembali diserang fansmu. Benar-benar aneh.. memangnya apa yang mereka sukai darimu?"

Dia terus mengoceh tentang betapa seringnya dia mendapat diskrimanasi karena dekat dengan Sasuke. Berlanjut bagaimana dia harus menghadapi ujian mendadak. Tidak ada yang penting setiap kali dia berbicara tapi Sasuke tidak bisa untuk tidak menatapnya. Sasuke tidak ingin melewatkan setiap ucapan yang keluar dari bibir mungil tersebut.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil, mungkin dibandingkan tidak ingin melewatkan setiap ucapan lebih mudah dikatakan mata Sasuke hanya terpaku padanya. penglihatannya terkunci pada satu focus. Dia memang lebih banyak diam, karena Sasuke lebih suka melihat setiap ekspresi yang dikeluarkannya. Beragam ekspresi yang tidak pernah bosan. Tangannya terangkat menyentuh helaian pirang yang kini hanya sebatas punggungnya.

"Kau memotong rambutmu?"

Dia menoleh kearah Sasuke yang duduk didekatnya dengan tangan Sasuke yang aktif pada rambutnya. Mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil. "Hmm… Ibu bilang jika rambutku sudah terlalu panjang. Lagi pula aku lebih suka yang ini. bagaimana? Kau suka?"

"Hm…." Dengan jari telunjuknya Sasuke menyibak rambut yang menutupi wajah di depannya ke belakang. Mendekat dan menghirup dalam dalam aroma yang dia sukai. Begitu lembut dan menenangkan, seperti aroma terapi sendiri untuknya. "Sedikit"

Mengerucut kecil lalu mendorong Sasuke sedikit menjauh untuk menciptakan sedikit ruang yang entah kenapa sudah hilang sejak tadi. Belum lagi kini Sasuke menunduk dan mengendus pelipis lalu pipi kirinya. "Ssh… jawaban apa itu. hey! Menjauh sana!"

Sasuke tertawa kecil tidak peduli dengan beribu umpatan di tunjukkan padanya. meraih pinggang tersebut untuk mendekat, berhenti mengendus tapi tidak menciptakan jarak sama sekali. Sasuke mengikis jarak dengan menyatukan keningnya. Sama-sama merasakan hembusan nafas masing-masing. "Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?"

Sasuke bisa melihat bagaimana ekpresi di depannya menjadi memerah entah menahan marah kesal atau malu. Tapi Sasuke sangat menyukainya. Mendorong tubuh tegap miliknya menjauh dan mendorong kepalanya dengan ujung jari. "Berhenti monggodaku… baka!"

Berdiri dari duduknya berjalan mundur dengan mata biru yang terus menatap Sasuke. Tersenyum lebar kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya pada Sasuke yang masih duduk di tempatnya. "Teme…"

Dan yang Sasuke lihat adalah Naruto yang mulai membalikkan badannya berjalan menjauh.

Seperti biasa di jam sore, dengan keringat yang terus mengalir tanpa henti Sasuke kembali berlatih basket. Bahkan seragam basket miliknya sudah lengket hingga mencetak seluruh bentuh tubuh atletis miliknya. Mengatur nafasnya setelah melakukan Slam dunk Sasuke membawa lari bola basket tersebut melemparnya.

Three shoot

Membungkuk dan menahan beban tubuh di lutut dengan kedua tangan. Menatap ring basket di depannya. Menekuk lututnya untuk berbaring di atas lapangan basket setelah melempar bola basket pada pagar pembatas besi.

Menutup wajahnya dengan lengan, tidak ingin cahaya sore matahari menerpa wajahnya hingga menyilaukan mata. Kembali mengatur nafasnya perlahan dengan dada yang naik turun dengan cepat.

"Astaga…." Sasuke mengerjap saat sebuah suara hangat masuk ke dalam indra pendengarnya. Menurunkan lengannya hingga sebuah siluet yang menutupi cahaya matahari yang masuk ke dalam retina matanya.

Mengerjap dan berkedip beberapa kali hingga sebuah rambut pirang menutupi wajahnya. Begitu dekat hingga hidunya bisa merasakan setiap hembusan nafas Naruto yang membungkuk menatapnya. "Kau berlatih atau menyiksa diri?"

Sasuke bisa melihatnya bagaimana bibir itu mengerucut pelan lalu menjauh dari jangkuannya. Bisa dia rasakan sebuah benda dia jatuhkan di atas perut hingga saat dia duduk benda itu jatuh begitu saja. sebuah minuman isotonic. Sasuke tertawa kecil, jika hanya minuman dia pasti selalu membawa untuk apa gadis bodoh itu belum pulang hanya untuk memberinya minuman isotonic.

Matanya bergulir saat melihat Naruto dengan seragamnya yang hanya memakai sebuah kemeja dan rok pendeknya dengan jas yang dia ikat di sekeliling pinggang mengambil bola yang dia buang tadi. Memantulkannya perlahan, Sasuke tahu jika Naruto tidak berbakat dalam bidang olah raga bahkan selalu mengeluh betepa melelahkannya olah raga. Jadi untuk apa dia bermain-main dengan bola ditangannya.

"Mau bertanding?" Naruto menawarkan bola di tangannya pada Sasuke yang masih duduk di tempatnya. Mencoba melempar bola yang hasilnya justru membuat Sasuke tertawa geli di tengah lapangan. "Apa?! aku kan hanya coba-coba?!" sentak Naruto saat melihat Sasuke yang menertawainya mencoba mendrible bola dengan amatir.

"Uh?"

Tubuh belakangnya menghangat sebuah lengan melingkari tubuh. Bolanya terjatuh berpindah tangan lalu kembali hampa. Naruto berbalik melihat Sasuke sudah berada di belakangnya tengah memainkan bola basket di tangan. Menarik ujung bibirnya mengejek. "Kalau bodoh ya bodoh saja"

"Kau! Awas kalau kau kalah!"

Mungkin pada akhirnya di banding bermain basket mereka lebih tepat di katakan berebut bola karena semenjak tadi hanya Sasuke yang memasukkan bola di ring sedangkan Naruto lebih sibuk untuk merebut bola dalam dekapan Sasuke. Mengitari tubuh tegap tersebut bahkan menaiki punggung Sasuke.

Dan meski pada awalnya dia memaki-maki bagaimana Sasuke terus mengatainya bodoh tapi yang ada Sasuke hanya mendengar bagaimana tawa lepas Naruto semenjak permainan di mulai. Dan ini juga adalah bagaian yang tidak dia sukai dimana jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang dengan suara yang bahkan bisa dia dengar sendiri.

Gerakan tubuhnya berhenti tidak lagi mencoba untuk merebut bola dari Naruto yang kini sibuk memasukkan bola ke dalam ring. Tidak ada deru nafas tersengal karena lelah bermain sejak tadi. Dadanya menghangat, menghela nafas perlahan. dia begitu pengecut.

Naruto berhenti bermain saat dirasakan Sasuke tidak lagi mengejarnya, membiarkan bola menggelinding begitu saja. berbalik lalu tersenyum lebar pada Sasuke yang sangat jauh di belakangnya. Melambaikan tangan dengan gesture tubuh memanggil Sasuke untuk ikut bermain dengannya.

Mungkin ini batas untuknya hari ini. Sasuke berjalan kemudian menambah kecepatan berlari. Mengejar Naruto yang mungkin mengira dia kembali pada permainan pada awal. Dan gadis itu kembali menjulurkan lidah padanya. mengejek mencoba untuk mengambil bola.

Begitu tiba-tiba, saat pergelangan tangannya ditarik dan berakhir pada Sasuke yang mendekapnya erat. Memekik perlahan saat dirasa tubuh kecilnya ikut terangkat, secara reflek melingkarkan kedua tanganya pada leher Sasuke mencari pegangan saat bagaimana laki-laki itu memutar tubuh mereka dalam sebuah pelukan.

Dan hati Sasuke kembali mengahangat saat bagaimana Naruto mulai membalas dekapannya dan tertawa keras disana. Mungkin ini sudah cukup baginya. Asalkan Naruto ada disisinya dia cukup senang meski juga menyakitkan.

"Dia cantikkan?"

Sasuke menoleh dari atensi utamanya di halaman sekolah. Di bawah sana di bawah pohon beberapa gadis tengah berbincang-bincang mungkin sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang begitu lucu hingga dia bisa melihat bagaimana mata Naruto menyipit dalam tawa. Dan suara Neji membuyarkan perhatiannya.

Mengerutkan kening dengan alis menukik tajam, mempertanyakan ucapan Neji yang entah kenapa tidak dia sukai. "Maksudmu?"

"Naruto.. dia cantikkan?" Neji bertanya dengan berdiri di samping Sasuke menatap kearah bawah, perhatian yang sama dengan Sasuke. "Dia juga ramah, menyenangkan, dan begitu hangat. Sebuah tangkapan yang bagus" menghentikan ucapannya Neji beralih pada Sasuke. "Dan dengan bodohnya kau tidak menangkapnya padahal dia sudah memakan umpanmu Sasuke"

Kembali pada atensi utamanya Sasuke kembali menatap ke bawah dengan dagu yang tertopang tangan kanannya. "Aku tahu"

"Dia bisa saja di tangkap orang lain Sasuke"

Tersenyum skeptis menjawab peringatan Neji. "Kau tahu Neji…. Aku hanya takut"

"Dan menjadi pengecut" Neji menambahkan.

Kedua tangan memeluk masing-masing tubuh, kepalanya mengadah ke atas menghela nafas perlahan. Naruto merentangkan salah satu tangannya ke atas menangkup butiran-butiran air yang mengalir deras dari atas. "Hujan…"

Terjebak di halte dengan hujan deras yang tidak ada hentinya membuat kaki kecilnya terasa kesemutan karena terus berdiri. Melirik pergelangan tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Dia hanya keluar sebentar ke mini market dan dengan tiba-tiba hujan deras begitu saja.

Seharusnya Naruto mendengar ucapan ibunya untuk membawa payung. Tapi sepertinya hujan-hujan tidak buruk juga. Naruto mengembangkan senyum tipis. Tidak ada salahnya untuk bermain dan untuk masalah ibunya dia pikirkan nanti yang penting sekarang adalah bermain-main terlebih dahulu.

Naruto berlari menembus hujam, hingga setiap hujamannya menyentuh kulit. Terasa begitu keras dan kencang. Naruto merentangkan kedua tangan miliknya, berputar di dalam hujan. Tidak perduli jika di flu besok lagi pula besok libur. Mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas merasakan setiap titik hujan di wajah.

"Uh?" Naruto membuka matanya dengan cepat saat air hujan tidak lagi menerpa wajahnya. Matanya terbuka secara penuh begitu bulat. Dan wajahya memerah saat menemukan Sasuke sudah berada di dekatnya tepat di depan wajahnya dengan sebuh payung dalam genggamannya.

"Kau bodoh atau apa hujan hujan malam hari?!" dan mungkin Sasuke benar-benar kesal pada gadis ini. dia berlari seperti orang gila saat Kushina –ibu Naruto- menelfonnya dan mengatakan jika Naruto terjebak hujan dan belum pulang. Berlari seperti orang idiot dan hanya menemukan Naruto bermain hujan-hujan disini. Tidak tahukan gadis bodoh itu jika dia khawatir.

Matanya mengerjap seperti anak kucing dan itu sungguh menggemaskan untuk Sasuke. Tidak lama berselang Naruto tertawa dengan keras. Sasuke yang berubah menjadi cerewet karena mengkhawatirkannya sungguh membuatnya terasa menggelikan. Naruto berhenti tertawa lalu mengerling jahil pada Sasuke. Meraih payung Sasuke lalu melemparnya begitu saja. "Baka"

Dan mungkin mereka kembali bermain seperti kucing dan tikus saling mengejar dan menangkap. Sasuke tertawa geli dalam larinya kemana sifat kesalnya tadi kini dia malah ikut bergabung hujan-hujan dengan Naruto. Seperti anak kecil.

" _Aku menyukaimu…."_

Langkahnya berhenti sebersit ingatannya kembali berputar, berbalik lalu menatap Sasuke yang entah sejak kapan mulai berhenti dan kembali melihatnya dari belakang. Dan kebisaan seperti ini selalu Naruto dapati setiap saat dia berbalik ketika pergi dan Sasuke tetap setia melihat punggungnya.

" _Aku menyukaimu Namikaze Naruto"_

Mungkin saat itu dia harusnya bahagia. Mungkin saat itu dia harusnya mendapatkan cinta pertamanya. Naruto berhenti tersenyum sebelum menunduk. Kembali mengangkat wajahnya menatap Sasuke yang kini mendekat kearahnya.

" _Tapi… jangan jatuh cinta. Lebih baik kita seperti ini saja.. selalu seperti ini tanpa ada ikatan"_

Mungkin juga saat itulah pertama kali dia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa dan menangis seharian di kamarnya lalu untuk pertama kalinya memasang topeng baik-baik saja. Sasuke brengsek dan itulah kenapa Naruto memanggilnya seperti itu. terkadang membuatnya melambung dan menjatuhkannya langsung saat itu juga.

Dan seperti biasa entah menjadi kebiasaan atau bukan maka Sasuke akan langsung merengkuhnya dalam sebuah dekapan hangat. Naruto mengulurkan tangan berjinjit membalas dekapan hangat milik Sasuke, dia biarkan begitu saja saat Sasuke menenggelamkan kepalanya di balik bahu miliknya. Dan dia biarkan begitu saja saat Sasuke kembali memutar tubuhnya dalam dekapan hangat.

Naruto tidak akan lupa bagaimana aroma ini. selalu membuatnya berdebar. Menutup matanya. Mengikuti apa yang Sasuke rasakan. Begitu nyaman.

" _Kita jangan jatuh cinta dulu.. kita masih belum mengenal satu sama lain dengan baik. Jangan membuat janji.. kita tidak pernah tahu hari esok datang atau tidak. Tapi aku sungguh-sungguh ketika aku mengatakan aku menyukaimu. Maafkan aku"_

Kembali ucapan Sasuke menghantamnya ke dunia nyata. Naruto memmbuka matanya perlahan. mendorong Sasuke menjauh dan saat itu rasa sakit kembali melanda. Dan Sasuke tahu ini tidak akan baik. Bagaimana Naruto menatapnya Sasuke tahu ini buruk

"Kau selalu saja seperti ini" Naruto berbisik tepat di telinganya dan tepat mengenai ulu hatinya.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya, tangan kirinya terangkat mengusap pelan wajah Naruto sebelum kembali mendekapnya dalam sebuah pelukan erat. "Sorry… it's not you. It's me"

Ini bukan pertama kalinya tapi entah kenapa Naruto tidak bisa untuk tidak menangis. Kembali melingkari tubuh tegap tersebut. Ingin mencoba memperlihatkan dia baik-baik saja tapi suaranya kembali bergetar. "Kau egois brengsek"

" _ **Aku sedikit takut Neji. Kita tidak pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan. Mengikatnya hanya akan menambah luka jika kami berpisah nanti. Jangan tanyakan apapun padaku. jika aku terikat padanya aku takut jika tawanya berubah menjadi air mata. Maka dari itu aku memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan seperti ini. mungkin benar jika aku pengecut, tapi cinta hanya tentang keserakahan, kegembiraan, lalu berubah menjadi kepedihan. Dia begitu polos dan aku terlalu takut menyakitinya. Kau mungkin tidak tahu tapi aku lebih sakit lagi Neji. Aku tidak ingin dia terlalu berharap padaku, aku tidak ingin menyakitinya dan aku tidak ingin dia percaya padaku. aku hanya ingin seperti ini dengan dia tetap berada disampingku. Dan dengan begini mungkin aku tidak akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal"**_

 **End –**

Hwaaaa…. Apa ini..

Ini OS pertama aku disini, tapi bener ini kilat ngerjainnya

Ini mengalir begitu saja waktu liat MV Big Bang dengan judul yang sama Let's Not Fall In Love yang sukses bikin saya baper nontonnya. Sebenarnya banyak di bagian MV itu yan mau aku masukin, tapi karakternya jadi sangat OOC buat Sasuke, awalnya mau dibikin kayak scene GD di market tapi sayang yah itu tadi kayak terlalu OOC jadi aku ambil beberapa bagian aja di MV itu. buat yang udah liat MVnya pasti mungkin udah agak 'ngeh' sama jalan cerita disini

Mungkin ini kayak konflik anak muda gitu. Kayak HTS an lah intinya. Mau pacaran tapi masih takut kayak ngasih PHP gitu ya..

Oke maaf kalau masih rada aneh. Mohon reviewnya minna-san

See ya

Chrysanthimum Bluesky


End file.
